1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to redundancy for error detection. In particular, the present invention relates to initialization data redundancy system for multi-frequency video monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-frequency video monitors require initialization data for initial configuration. Default values for these initialization data are usually determined and stored in read only memory (ROM) during manufacturing and assembly.
During production adjustment, these default values are adjusted according to calibration results. The adjusted data are stored in EEPROM or other forms of non-volatile memory. Subsequently, the adjusted values are used in quality assurance/ control and field use.
Data read from EEPROM may be corrupted by noise and other sources of errors. When this occurs, the adjusted values become erroneous, resulting in incorrect operation of the video monitor during quality assurance/ control and in the field. These errors cause frequent returns of products, increasing costs for both the manufacturer and the customers.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an apparatus and method for providing an error detection capability based on the use of redundancy in storing and reading initialization data.